


The Pool

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: So, just when will Sheppard and McKay jump into bed?





	The Pool

Aiden Ford watched Bates frown as his name was crossed off the betting pool.

"Damn," the sergeant muttered, "either those two have some will power, or one of them really is straight."

"Not a chance," replied Kate Heightmeyer.

"I hope you're not about to break a confidentiality, Doctor," Elizabeth warned.

Kate shook her head, a brief look of anger crossing her face. "I'd never do that, Dr Weir. This has nothing to do with having any inside information and everything to do with seeing Dr McKay staring at Major Sheppard like he's the last cup of coffee in the galaxy."

"Maybe Sheppard's straight," Stackhouse mused.

"With that hair? I doubt it," Grodin replied. "Besides, I caught him lurking outside Rodney's lab a couple of days ago."

Elizabeth sighed as she looked at the seventeen names still on the list. "Well, they've got to end up together at some point. I guess we'll just have to let nature take its course."

*

John wrapped an arm around Rodney's waist and pulled him back against his chest. "You think they've figured it out, yet?" he asked.

"Nope," came the reply. "Radek says the pool's still going on and they're still waiting for the day we jump into bed. All we have to do is wait them out until no one wins and then we go in and claim the prize."

"A quarter ration of everyone's coffee."

"Yup."

"Works for me." John grinned and kissed Rodney.


End file.
